(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for diagnosing body portions with ultrasonic waves, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic catheter construction wherein a wave transmission fluid medium can be injected through a sealable plug in the distal end of the ultrasonic catheter
(2) Prior Art
In ultrasonic wave generating catheters, ultrasonic waves are transmitted and received through catheter walls. The catheters may be worked into various vessels of the body.
Transducers may be rotatively arranged within the catheter shaft prior to their introduction into a body. Typically, when such a device is to be utilized, a filler tube is extended into an empty catheter shaft by the operating physician. The filler tube is used to fill the catheter with ultrasonic transmission fluid such as a water, oil, or saline solution or the like.
The catheter would be permitted to overflow with this fluid, and hopefully, air bubbles would be avoided at the distal end of the catheter. The filler tube would be removed and the transducer and connecting cable inserted therein. If, however a bubble is lodged at the closed distal end of the catheter, which is likely because of the narrow passageway, it may completely spoil any image generated by the imaging catheter. This approach is also time consuming, less likely to be sterile and is a more cumbersome arrangement for providing ultrasonic catheters in medical settings.